Bittersweet
by MagicOfSumner
Summary: After discovering a new prophecy, Sensei Wu takes his students to team up with the 4 turtles brothers we all know and love. Not to mention a new team of 9 ninja that will join them as well. What could possibly go wrong? 2013 universe for turtles. Please read. Better than the summary. JayXNya NiniaXOC TurtlesXOC. Not DonnieXApril.
1. Prologue

**Hello. Thanks for the support and I hope you all like this story... I've been working hard on it.**

* * *

Sensei Wu was in his room, looking through some old scrolls. He came across a poem he had written for Misako. God, how he missed her. That beautiful hair, her sweet voice, her defiant yet caring personality, and her fighting skills. She did always beat him. She stole his heart, but when she gave it back, it had shattered. She chose his brother, not him. He gently put the scroll back down and continued to rummage through soem scrolls when he ame across a prophecy he had forgotten about. He smiled. It was time.

* * *

**Yep, well that was the prologue. And what a short prologue it was... So****, there it is. Enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flight to New York

**Hello. It's me again! So, here's the second part of the story and so, yeah. Please read!**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Flight to New York~

Sensei Wu walked out to the room where he had called all the ninja and Nya to. Kai and Jay sat on the couch, Cole and Lloyd were in bean bag chairs, Zane was on an arm chair and Nya was sitting on the arm rest of the couch. They all looked up when Wu walked in. He looked them all over before smiling and saying, "My students, I have good news."

His students looked at him with sincere curiosity. "I want to visit an old friend, and I want you to meet him. He also teaches ninja."

"You mean there are more ninja who know Spinjitsu?" Kai asked.

"No. They know Ninjitsu, not Spinjitsu."

They all looked confused. Wu sighed. "We are going to take a vacation to see him."

"A vacation?" Cole questioned. "Sensei, it's not like we can just ask the city to stay safe while we're gone. We need to stay here so we can protect Ninjago."

"Cole, we will be gone for only a week. I'm sure Dareth can take care of things while we're gone." Sensei answered.

"Wait! We're gonna trust _Dareth_ with the safety of the city?" Jay protested.

Wu sighed again. "I am your Master. I think the Ninjago can take care of itself for a week." He said, losing his patience slightly.

They all bowed. "Sorry, Sensei." Cole, Kai, and Jay muttered.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Zane asked.

"New York."

* * *

~New York~

Deep in the sewers of New York, four turtles brothers were sparing in the dojo with April watching, when Splinter walked in as well.

"Hello, my children." He said, getting the 5 teen's attention. "I have just received a message from an old friend. His name is Wu and he is bringing his five students to come and visit us."

The mutants (and April) could simply blink. "Ooh! Are they mutants too?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"No. They are human."

"Oh." They all answered.

"Sensei, aren't they gonna, like, hate us when they see us? Or try to kill us? I mean, we're ugly green mutants armed with ninja weapons." Raph reminded them.

"No. Wu already knows that I am a rat. And he knows that you are turtles. He has also assured me that while his students may judge you at first, the will be quick to accept you."

"AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed while the others face palmed.

* * *

(On a plane from Ninjago to New York)

"Sensei," Jay interrupted the blissful silence of the 8th time in 10 minutes. "Why did we take a 10-hour plane ride instead of a 5-hour Bounty ride?"

"Oh, and show up in New York in a giant flying ship?" Cole asked sarcastically. "Yeah, that won't draw any attention."

"Plus, the free peanuts are awesome." Nya commented.

Jay smirked, hopelessly love-struck once again. He reached into his bag for his own peanuts and began to eat them, surprised that they actually tasted good. Another thing that surprised him, was that Kai was being so quiet.

"Hey, Nya?" Jay failed at trying to cover his nervous voice. "Why's Kai so quiet"

"Shh!" She put a finger to her lips. "He's asleep, and not running his mouth, for once."

Jay and Cole smirked at that and went back to eating their nuts. (Okay, I bet you all $20 someone will make a perverted comment on that)

* * *

After the 10-hours were finally up, the ninja were able to finally escape their flying metal prison, and replace it with polluted air, and the sound of car horns and angry civilians.

The boys followed their Sensei, but were confused when he lead them down and ally, and stunned when he stopped at a man-hole cover.

"Cole, use your strength and lift this for us."

"Um... what?" Cole asked.

"We are meeting the ninja in the sewers. Now, stop asking questions and open it."

The ninja exchanged a few glances, but, Cole still opened this hatch. One by one, they each climbing into the sewers.

* * *

**Dah, dah dah! The end! OMFG, i haven't updating in fudging forever! God, sorry. I'm sorry, I've busy and I... yeah so please review and shit...**


	3. Chapter 2: Girl Power

**I feel loved! Seriously! 2 chapters (well, technically one was a prologue, but still!) and ****7**** reviews! God, you guys rock! Anyway, here continues!**

* * *

~Chapter 2: Girl Power~After a fairly LONG walk in the sewers, Sensei Wu stopped at an ordinary looking abandoned subway section. The ninja looked at each other, wondering what in the world they were doing underground.

"We are here." Wu announced.

"Who... lives underground?" Cole asked, trying to piece the words together so it sounded polite. It didn't.

Sensei Wu didn't answer. He didn't want to go into the lair just yet. Instead, he let his students look at the entrance for a few minutes.

"How could you possibly train, _here_?" Kai asked.

"They have their ways. And reasons." Wu answered, before walking slowly into the lair, with his students following him. He was, truly nervous what his students would do when they saw that their new teammates were... well, not human. They walked a bit further in, taking in everything. The size of the place, the video games, the pizza boxes, the skateboards. Nya was looking for any signs of girls, but found none... so far.

"Ah... Wu, how good to see you."

The seven humans turned to a room, (which was the dojo) only to see a very large... rat...

Five of them screamed. One's eyes widened. And one closed his eyes and chuckled. (that was Wu for you non imaginative readers. Sheesh...)

Cole and Kai quickly collected themselves, trying to cover the screams with coughs. Meanwhile, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya held out just a bit more. When they finally had to breath, they just continued to stare. Jay felt a second wind coming on, and opened his mouth to scream again, but was cut off by said rat. "Are you finished?"

"AHHHHH! It talks!" Jay screamed.

"Jay, this is Splinter, my old friend." Wu explained.

"Oh... well then, hi there!" Jay said happily. He bounced over to Splinter and stuck out his hand for a shake.

Cole and Kai facepalmed.

"Jay." Nya hissed. He turned to her, only to see her indicating with her hand that she wanted him to come back to them. He blushed, slightly, and walked back to his group.

"So, these are your students?" Splinter continued the conversation politely.

"Yes, this is Kai," He pointed to Kai. "Cole," He pointed at Cole. "Jay," At Jay. "Zane," Zane. "And Lloyd," Lloyd. "And this is Nya." He pointed at Nya.

"Except, I'm not a ninja." Nya said. Splinter could detect a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yet." Splinter said simply. Nya beamed.

"So, are all your students um... rats?" Jay asked.

"No."

Jay sighed with relief. "Oh, good."

"They're turtles."

"What!?" Jay shouted, his voice cracking.

"Jay," Sensei scolded. "It matters not what they are, they are amazing ninja."

"Oh... Yes, Sensei." Jay answered sheepishly.

"But, let me introduce you to my only human student."

A girl that looked about Nya's age walked out. She had red hair, held back with a yellow headband, a yellow girls football shirt with a 5 on it, and jean shorts. Nya's eyes widened.

"You're a girl!" She exclaimed out loud.

"So are you..." April said.

"Sorry, it's just... I've been living in a man-only environment ever since Kai and I came to live here, and I'm excited to see a girl!"

"Really? I've been living with guys too!" Nya smiled, and so did April. "I miss having a girl in my life!" April continued.

"Me too! I'm Nya! Nya Powell."

"April O'Neil."

"April," Splinter instructed. "Perhaps you could show Ms. Powell what you have learned."

"Okay. Come on!" She said, pulling Nya into the dojo.

* * *

**Okay, I know it was a lame ending, I just ran out of ideas and didn't want to make you wait any longer.**


	4. Chapter 3: How Old?

**Heyo! In this chapter the ninja will meet the ninja. Yeah! 'Cause you all have been requesting this so, here it is! The ninja meet the ninja! Yeah!**

**Oh yeah, and I want to clarify something. In this story, Casey's already come into the picture, he won't be in this fic, but he will be mentioned, and while Donnie was hurt by April ending up with a human, he's gotten over it. Also, April will not be an elemental kunoichi. Sorry, fans of April...**

**Aaaaaaand, one last thing:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Especially since I had no excuse whatsoever, I just really didn't feel like writing.**

**But I'm over that now, so... yeah.**

* * *

~Chapter 3: How Old?~"And now, were just really bored because there's nothing to do." Raphael finished Leo's story.

"Wow." Cole said, impressed with their story. "And I thought we had a weird life."

"Yeah, well, when you're a mutant, life's..." Donatello tried to find the right words.

"Complicated." Leonardo finished.

"Yeah, complicated." Donatello continued.

This type of conversation had been going on for the last two hours. After seeing each other, Splinter and Wu had told the ninja to get to know each other and retreated to Splinter's room to escape from the endless days of training reckless young-adult ninja.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Kai, Cole, and Zane had gotten a conversation going fairly quickly, learning as much as they could about each other.

Michelangelo, Jay, and Lloyd were bored at first, until they started a separate conversation about various video games.

"And, how long have you known April?" Kai asked.

"A loooooong time!" Michelangelo cut in, but was ignored by his brothers.

"About 4 years. Back then, we were 15. April was 16, but she's still almost a year older than me." Leonardo said.

"Okay, so she's older than you." Cole confirmed.

"How old are you now?" Zane asked.

"Well, Mikey and I are 19 and Raph and Leo are 20." Donatello answered.

"Yeah, Raph's birthday was just 2 months ago." Leonardo added. **(A/N Yes, I did make them different ages. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's my fic, so... yeah. Anyway...)**

"And April's 21 now." Raphael finished.

"Oh, cool. Yeah, we're all 20, except for Nya who's 19 and Lloyd who's obviously younger. He's 12." Kai said.

"NO WAY!" The six cringed at the sound of both Jay and Michelangelo's loud voices.

"Guys!" Michelangelo screamed. "Jay and I have the exact same score on Danny Saves a Princess!" **(A/N Yes, that is a parody game of Donnie Saves a Princess. If you don't know what that is, flippin' look it up! Thank you.)**

"We're practically twins!" Jay said. Then he paused and thought about what he said. "In video games..."

"Yeah!" Michelangelo agreed, before high-five/threeing Jay and turning back to the two humans and talking about other games.

"Anyway..." Cole and Leonardo mumbled in unison.

"So, Lloyd's _really_ a ninja?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cole asked.

"Well, he's... young." Leonardo said politely.

"Yeah, how can a _kid _fight?" Raphael asked.

"He just... can." Kai said, understanding their confusion because that's how he felt when he first met Lloyd.

Just then, Wu and Splinter came out of Splinter's room.

"My sons." Splinter said.

"Students." Wu said.

The nine ninja looked up at the two wise (and old) ninja masters.

"We have discovered a new prophecy." Wu said.

The five human ninja looked at each other, while the turtles seemed confused.

"What does that mean, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"It means you will be teaming up. And we need nine new ninja."

* * *

**LOL! So many ALLITERATIONS! Ugh, I'm such a nerd. Oh well, please review. And, random question, what do you think the new ninja will be like? (****And yes, they will be girls.) Or, what _should _they be like? **


	5. Chapter 4: What Have We Created?

**What is up!? My beloved peoples! I wanted to thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. Thanks. Really boosted my confidence!**

**Raphaelplusmikey: Thanks! And I love that idea! I might put that type of girl in, it's just the seducing part I may not be capable of writing because I feel like it would be sooooo awkward for all the other ninja to be fighting and then look over at her flirting...**

**Iluvninjagogirl: Thanks so much! I will continue to update as long as you continue to review!**

**Inviso-Al: I'm soo happy you feel that way!**

**Alyssa Walker: I can't believe you like this so much! Thanks for the support! BTW, I love fan-art too...**

**ImaginativeDrawerandFighter: Well, you are very smart. That is exactly what I'm doing. I'm sorry if that turns you (or anyone else) away from this story, but that's how I'm writing it. I just want to give the guys all happiness. Plus, nine's not that much...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, that is a bit much, but I like all my OCs and I'm sorry if you don't. You can always go and read Destiny Has Spoken or Ninja meet Ninja. They're Ninja Turtles/Ninjago stories too. They're just incomplete. Or Hit the Lights Songfic. (Also incomplete)**

**Oh, and I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer.**

******And, lines now mean time lapses or setting switches.**

* * *

~Chapter 4 What Have We Created~

"Sensei, what are you saying?" Raphael asked Splinter. "We need help?"

"No, Raphael." Splinter answered before Wu interrupted.

"In a prophecy, it was said that our enemies will unite to bring us down. We want to ensure that happens."

"Shredder?" Leonardo asked.

"And Garmadon?" Cole added.

"Working together?" Leonardo finished.

Wu and Splinter looked at each other for a minute. That was _not_ a good sign.

"No," Splinter said. "_Every_ enemy. Shredder, the Foot, the Kraang, the Purple Dragons."

"Garmadon, the Stone Army, the Serpentine, the Skeletons." Wu continued. With each name, the ninja looked more and more worried.

"All working together." Splinter finished.

"Okay, maybe we need a little help." Raphael admitted.

* * *

A new topic had come up in the ninja's discussion. They were now talking about how they could destroy their enemies. That, and all possible/already known weaknesses about them. Even Michelangelo, Jay, and Lloyd joined in, but it didn't help much. It was pretty hard to find weaknesses in evil masterminds. While they were talking, April and Nya walked out of the dojo.

"Hey April." The turtles said.

"Hey, Nya." The ninja said at the same time.

"Hey guys." The two girls said in unison.

"What'cha talking about?" Nya asked.

"Oh, uh..." Jay trailed off.

"THE ENTIRE WORLD IS GOING TO DIE! ALL OUR ENEMIES ARE GOING TO TEAM UP AND KILL US!" Michelangelo screamed before pulling his legs to his plastron and shaking dramatically.

April and Nya's eyes widened a bit. "Is he okay?" Nya asked.

"Oh, yeah." April said. "That's Mikey. And this is Leo, Raph, and Donnie." He said, pointing to the boys.

"Hey," "Hi," "Hello,"

"Hi." Nya said. She then turned to April and smiled. "This is my brother Kai, and his friends, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd."

"Hey," "Hi," "Hello," "Sup," "Hi,"

"Hey, nice to meet you." April said politely.

She and Nya then walked towards the entrance way.

"Wait." Leonardo ordered. The two girls turned to him with questioning looks. "Where are you going?"

"To a movie?" April answered.

"Wha- We were just told that every single enemy of our are going to team up, and try to kill all of us, and you two are going to a movie?" He questioned slightly on the verge of panic. Nya and April looked at each other, thinking for a minute, before turning back to Leonardo.

"Yep." They said together.

Nya grabbed her purse and she and April walked out of the lair.

"That's weird. Nya would never have walked out before." Kai observed.

"What have we created?" Donnie asked.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know: Lame. Just trust me on this one and sit back, eat popcorn, and read the story. Please. I promise it'll get better! (I hope...)**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Hello you poor suckers. Betchu 'spected a chapter, huh? Well, I'm sorry, but you getting a freakin authors note. I'm going to starting 4 more stories so now you can look forward to 6 stories instead of two.**

**Stories Up:**

**1) When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You**

**2) Bittersweet**

**New Stories:**

**1) The Art of Being a Ninja  
Ninjago Story  
****Summary: Inspired by punkrockgirl555's stories, this is a Ninjago series where each story introduces a new ninja, so that it's easier to write about each one. The first one enters my OC Emma, a young perfetionist with a reading disability.**

**2) Forever and Always  
Ninjago Story  
Summary: After having a dream about another world, Lloyd begins to realize that everyone in Ninjago is a fairy tale character, including the fellow ninja.**

**3)Love Overcomes Some Things, Not Yet All  
Ninjago  
Summary: Who remembers the end of episode "Wrong Place, Wrong Time"? Where Nya dissapears, and then she's fine in the next episode? That bugs me, so here's the story of how Nya went missing and the epic adventure the ninja go on to save her.**

**4) Who Knew?  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Summary: I basically just put an OC loosely based on myself in the lives of the TMNT. And some of my friends will be there too, but it's still an awesome adventure!**

**So look out for them! They'll be coming up whenever.**

**Oh, and if you can guess the message in #3's title, I will write a one-shot Ninjago or TMNT story for you, you choose what happens! So, if you guess correctly, just PM me or comment what you want your story to be about.**

**~MagicOfSumner~**


End file.
